


Сумерки 2.0

by Bad_Anna01



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Friendship, OOC, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Anna01/pseuds/Bad_Anna01
Summary: Как изменилась бы вампирская сага, будь у Беллы сестра.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пара Белла/Эдвард на втором плане, здесь описываеться новая история.

**_Глава первая_ **

_Первые впечатления_

В аэропорт мы еле успели. Вообще-то это было довольно ожидаемо, ни я, ни мама особой пунктуальностью не отличались, так что если бы не сестричка, то этот рейс мы бы прошляпили.  
\- Девочки, вы все еще можете отказаться, - печальные голубые глаза мамы смотрели то на меня, то на сестру. Она всегда остро переживала разлуку с нами тем более на такой долгий срок.  
\- Нет, мам, мы поедем, - Белла в который раз озвучила наше общее решение, принятое еще несколько недель назад. Оно далось нам не легко, но мы обе надеялись, что оно будет правильным.  
Мама с грустной улыбкой обняла нас на прощание. Мы не увидимся до лета и от этой мысли мое сердце неприятно екнуло. Приятный женский голос объявил посадку на наш самолет и нам пришлось разжать объятия. Мама поцеловала каждую их нас в щеку и мы растворились в толпе.  
\- Так сколько добираться до этого Форкса? - спросила я, как только мы заняли места.  
\- Я же уже говорила: с начала 4 часа до Сиэтла, потом пересадка и еще один час до Порт-Анджелеса, а потом час на машине.  
Тяжело вздохнув я достала наушники, надеясь скрасить эту поездку хорошей музыкой. Сестра уже с увлечением читала книжку, целиком погрузившись в историю. Так и прошел наш перелет.  
В Порт-Анджелесе было прохладно и дождливо. Видимо, погода решила погрузить нас в эти невыносимые условия без подготовки. Черт, почему наш папа не живет в Майами?! Кстати о нем...  
Отец встретил нас на патрульной машине. Видимо, другого автомобиля у него не было.  
\- Привет, дочки! - Чарли неловко улыбнулся и приобнял с начала Беллу, а потом меня.  
\- Привет, Чар...папа! - Белла неловко улыбнулась и уставилась в землю.  
Мы быстро погрузили наши чемоданы в багажник и я села на заднее сидение. Легкое чувство deja vu вызвало у меня улыбку. О, эти школьные вечеринки... Хоть я и не часто каталась в полицейской машине, но те немногие случаи были слишком курьезными и смешными, ведь, как правило, со мной рядом всегда был кто-то из моих друзей. Интересно, измениться ли что-то после моего переезда из Финикса?   
Говорили мы мало. Папа сказал, что купил нам с Беллой какую-то старую разваливающуюся машину. Разумеется, водить ее будет Белла, так как я больше предпочитаю мотоциклы, да и после того случая с машиной Фила — маминого нового мужа — мне водить не доверяют. Хотя я всего лишь превысила немного скорость! За окном быстро пролетал непривычный мне пейзаж — елки, папоротники, всякие разные зеленые деревья. С начало это было красиво, а потом все превратилось в какое-то сплошное зеленое пятно. Серое небо едва угадывалось сквозь огромные кроны деревьев. Прощай, витамин D, я больше не буду получать тебя ежедневно. Хотя, с другой стороны, я точно сэкономлю на креме от загара.  
Наконец, мы приехали. Перед моими глазами предстал небольшой двухэтажный коттедж, который мама, без сожаления, покинула несколько лет назад. У дома стоял старый блекло-красный пикап. Мельком взглянув на сестру я поняла, что машина ей понравилась. Папа неловко улыбнулся на наши слова благодарности и мы стали доставать вещи из багажника. Все книги и другие безделушки мы отправили еще несколько дней назад, так что с собой у нас были только вещи. Коробки с моим именем стояли в моей старой комнате, в которой я жила во время наших детских летних поездок в гости к отцу. Комната сестры была рядом, так что можно будет перестукиваться через стенку как в старые добрые времена.  
Из окна на фоне общей серости и унылости, красным пятном выделялся пикап. Вещей в моей комнате было не много: кровать, похоже новая, комод, письменный стол со стулом и старое кресло. Бледно-лиловые стены, деревянный пол, высокий потолок и ни одной занавески на окнах — наши поездки длились всего несколько недель, и видимо, никто кроме нас в этих комнатах не останавливался. Мысль, что мне придется жить в этой комнате еще несколько месяцев заставляла меня грустить.  
\- Ну, что? Устроилась? - папа нерешительно застыл в дверях.  
\- Все класс! - я улыбнулась, стараясь чтобы улыбка выглядела естественной. Вроде, поверил.  
\- Тогда не буду мешать, - отец ушел и спросил у сестры тоже самое.  
Через несколько минут я ворвалась в комнату сестры и плюхнулась на ее кровать. Комната нечем не отличалась от моей, только окна выходили на двор. Белла медленно разбирала свои коробки, расставляя книжки и прочие безделушки, которые дороги ее сердцу. На подоконнике я заметила не большой кактус, за которым сестра ухаживала год.   
\- Боишься завтрашнего дня? - спросила я.  
\- Немного, - призналась сестра, - а ты?   
Я пожала плечами.  
\- Ты уже разложила вещи?  
\- Не, может быть завтра, - ответила я. Если я начну расставлять все свое барахло, то это будет означать, что мы здесь точно остаемся, чего мне не хочется.  
Белла грустно улыбнулась и легла рядом со мной:  
\- Здесь все такое...другое. Чарли так старается…  
\- Белла, расслабься, - постаралась утешить сестру я, - может я буду не права и нам тут понравится? К погоде можно привыкнуть, заведем завтра новых друзей. Тем более папа купил нам машину! Видишь, все не так и плохо!   
Белла обняла меня и мы пролежали так минут 30, каждая думая о своем. Чувство безысходности не отпустило и после ужина, так что Белла предложила поспать вместе. Мы обе чувствовали себя чужими здесь, поэтому старались быть рядом. Сестра заснула быстро, а вот я еще долго копошилась в кровати. Вскоре мне это надоело и я села в кресло качалку, что стояла в дальнем углу комнаты. Ночник светил мягким сиреневым светом, освещая всю комнату. Этот ночник Белла взяла с собой из Финикса, но не смотря на эту частичку дома, все было чужим. Мы были здесь чужими и всегда будем. Еще немного посидев, я вернулась к сестре и быстро заснула.  
Утром за окном был густой туман. В голове тут же возникли ассоциации с «Твин Пикс», но думать про загадочные преступления не хотелось. Было непривычно не встречать новый день с лучами яркого палящего солнца, которое гарантировало отличный день. Даже в чертовой рекламе день начинается с солнечных лучей, ну что за..?!  
Чарли пожелала нам удачи и отчалил на работу. Еле запихав в себя хлопья с молоком, я пошла переодеваться. Прощайте короткие юбки и шорты, которые я носила в Финиксе. Единственное, что здесь может пригодиться это мои футболки, которые я смогу носить только под куртками и кофтами. Решив не шокировать здешнюю публику моими любимыми яркими футболками с разными цензурными и не очень фразами, я надела синюю толстовку, черные джинсы, порванные у коленок и ботинки на плоской подошве. Засунув в рюкзак тетради и пенал, я спустилась вниз. Белла еще копалась наверху, поэтому я накинула куртку и вышла на крыльцо. Лил небольшой дождь, было довольно прохладно. Надеюсь, ближе к лету тут будет потеплее. Хотя, всегда можно будет уехать на каникулы в Финикс.  
Белла выскочила из дома и побежала к пикапу, стараясь не сильно промокнуть. Такая погода ей тоже была не по душе. Я закрыла дверь и мигом понеслась к машине. В кабине было чисто и тепло. Белла быстро завела мотор, который работал с оглушительным ревом. Я потыкала на кнопки на древнем радио и оно, к счастью, заработало, хоть немного заглушая шум.  
Школу нашли быстро, хотя она была абсолютно непримечательной. Несколько зданий из темно-красного кирпича и вывеска «Средняя школа Форкса». Белла припарковалась у администрации. Идти туда никому не хотелось, но тяжело вдохнув, мы отправились в здание. Там было тепло и светло. Огромное количество растений, уродливый ковер, стойка с бумагами и несколько столов. За одним из них как раз сидела рыжеволосая женщина. Она подняла на нас глаза:  
\- Чем могу помочь?  
\- Изабелла и Эванджелина Свон, - я показала на сестру и себя. Глаза женщины засияли.  
\- Ну, конечно! Вот ваше расписание и карта школы, - на стойке появилось несколько листочков.  
Без особого энтузиазма я взяла свой экземпляр и стала сравнивать расписание сестры со своим. Слава Богу, оно было одинаковым! Администраторша что-то рассказывала про предметы и классы, но почти все, что она говорила тут же вылетало из моей головы. Надеюсь Белла хоть что-то запомнила. Через несколько минут мы вышли на улицу держа в руках еще и формуляры, которые надо будет заполнить и вернуть обратно в конце дня.  
Первым был английский. В классе была одна свободная парта, к счастью последняя. Пока мы с Беллой обсуждали список литературы, на нас «незаметно» пялились, но подойти никто не решался. Через несколько минут начался урок, который мы с сестрой уже слушали в Финиксе, так что я начала рисовать в тетради, пока Белла задумчиво листала учебник. Урок прошел быстро, нас не трогали, ну а мы не особо старались выступать. Как только он закончился к нам подошел долговязый паренек, явно желая пообщаться.  
\- Кто из вас Изабелла, а кто Эванджелина? - неловко улыбаясь, спросил он.  
\- Белла, - представилась сестра.  
\- Эва, - я кивнула в знак приветствия и стала закидывать вещи в рюкзак.  
\- Сразу видно, что вы сестры, - улыбнулся парнишка.  
Мы с Беллой были двойняшками. Разумеется в нашей внешности было много похожего: худощавое телосложение, лицо сердечком, пухлые губы, большие глаза и каштановые волосы. Правда мои глаза были как у мамы — голубыми, в то время как у Беллы были карие. К тому же, год назад я проколола нос и сделала несколько татуировок. Мама была не в восторге по началу, но потом даже загорелась желанием сделать и себе татуировку или пирсинг. Вновь дико захотелось домой, к ней. Мы бы сидели втроем и о чем-нибудь болтали, а вечером отправились бы на пляж, где я бы купалась до посинения, а Белла и мама бы лежали в лежаках и почитывали разные женские журналы.  
\- Какой предмет у вас дальше? - голос парня вырвал меня из размышлений.  
\- Испанский в четвертом корпусе.  
\- А я иду в шестой, он как раз рядом! Кстати, меня зовут Эрик.  
Мы втроем направились в сторону других корпусов по пути натыкаясь на заинтересованные взгляды. Если Белла предпочитала не замечать их и пялилась в пол, то меня они стали ужасно раздражать и от возгласа «Чего уставились?!» моих одноклассников спас четвертый корпус, к которому мы пришли. Эрик попрощался с нами и с надеждой добавил, что мы будем видеться чаще.   
Испанский прошел быстро, хотя именно на нем нас рассадили по разным партам, да еще и с соседями. Белла села с Джессикой, которая не замолкала не на секунду, в то время как я сидела с Лиззи, которая целиком и полностью погрузилась в испанский. Дальше у нас был тригонометрия, как и у Джессики с которой мы дошли до нужного корпуса. Девушка все время говорила про уроки и школу, какой учитель хороший, а какой слишком строгий. Белла и тут сидела с Джессикой, а я села на последнюю парту среднего ряда к довольно симпатичному парню. У него были короткие темные волосы, голубые глаза, прямой нос и небольшая ямочка на подбородке. Я бы не сказала, что он был качком, но было видно, что спортом он точно занимается.  
\- Тео Найтли, - представился парень, как только я уселась на соседний стул слева от него.  
\- Эва Свон, - я достала нужные предметы для урока и положила их на стол.  
\- Ну и как тебе Форкс?  
\- Мокро.  
Парень улыбнулся и я заметила небольшой шрам на его левой щеке.  
\- Вы же из Финикса, правильно?  
Я кивнула.  
\- Круто! - улыбнулся Тео. - Надеюсь, в Форксе вам понравиться! В конце концов, можно представить, что вы приехали в старую, добрую Англию.  
\- Ага, и поступили в Хогвартс, - улыбнулась я.   
\- Точно!   
Тригонометрия шла супер-медленно. Я не очень любила этот предмет, так как его рассказывают в основном очень скучно и заумно, хотя, в отличии от сестры, проблем с техническими предметами у меня не было. Спасибо стоит сказать мистеру Хоупу, отцу моей лучшей подруги Сьюзи, который с малых лет обучал нас нужному и не очень. Пока Белла читала книжки, мы научились играть в карточные игры, в том числе и покер, и даже разучили несколько трюков. Так что решать сложные примеры я научилась быстро, особенно если закреплять знания постоянной игрой в покер на деньги, мне же надо было откуда-то брать деньги на сигареты и прочую белиберду. Во время урока я видела, что Тео хотел поговорить со мной о чем-то еще, но видимо решил меня не отвлекать.  
После тригонометрии настало время ленча. Джессика пригласила нас за свой столик, где сидели ее подружки, с которыми она нас быстро познакомила. Все имена я не запомнила, но болтать с ними было даже интересно. Всех в основном интересовало как нам такая резкая разница в погодных условиях.  
\- Кто сидит там? - внезапно спросила Белла, указывая на столик в дальнем углу. Мы все как по команде уставились туда и там действительно было на что посмотреть.  
Три парня и две девчонки были больше похожи на каких-то моделей, чем на обычных подростков. Один парень был сильно накаченным с темными вьющимися волосами, а рядом с ним сидела безумно красивая блондинка с мягкими чертами лица. Второй парень был высоким и мускулистым с медовым цветом волос. Рядом с ним сидела миниатюрная девушка с забавной прической и большими глазами. Ну, и последний парень был не так сильно мускулист и выделялся больше бронзовыми волосами, которые торчали на его голове в разные стороны.  
\- Это Эдвард, Эммет и Элис Каллен, а также Розали и Джаспер Хейл. Они живут все вместе в семье доктора Каллена.  
\- Что-то они не очень между собой похожи, - заметила я, смотря как миниатюрная девушка грациозно уходит из-за стола.  
\- Они все приемные, потому что доктор Каллен молод — ему нет еще и тридцати, - ответила Джессика.  
\- Круто. Они у вас что-то типо элиты? - спросила я.  
\- Нет! У нас нет элиты, мы все дружные, - сказала Джессика, - а почему ты так подумала?  
\- Ну, дорогая одежда, обособленность от всех, красивые лица, - я пожала плечами, - в Фениксе этого было достаточно, чтобы выбиться из общей массы.  
Джессика поджала губы, а Белла как завороженная пялилась на стол Калленов и Хейлов. Никогда такого не замечала за ней, но я тоже пару-тройку раз смотрела в их сторону.   
Посмотрев на время, мы заторопились на биологию. С нами пошла еще одна девочка, вроде ее зовут Анжела, которая сидела с нами за столиком. Зайдя в класс, я заметила, что было всего лишь два свободных места, да и то не рядом. Пока Белла отдавала наши формуляры преподавателю, я села рядом с Анжелой, предоставляя Белле сесть с одним из Калленов. Сестра заметила мою подставу и недовольно сверкнув глазами села за парту. К моему удивлению, парень рядом с ней резко отодвинулся от нее на край парты. Белла кинула на меня вопросительный взгляд, но тут начался урок. Сестра больше не поворачивалась ко мне, но даже сидя за одну парту от нее я чувствовала напряжение, исходящее от ее соседа. Что было на уроке я помню мало, так как постоянно кидала взгляд на спины сестры и ее соседа. Как только урок закончился, парень вылетел из класса, а я подлетела к Белле. Она была не очень удивленной, но ничего спросить я так и не смогла, так как к нам подошел какой-то парень с нелепой прической.  
\- Изабелла и Эванджелина Свон? - парень неловко переводил взгляд с меня на сестру.  
\- Эва и Белла, - я ткнула с начала в себя, а потом в сестру. Надеюсь, мои новые одноклассники смогут быстро запомнить нас и не нервировать нашими полными именами. Я не очень поняла мамину логику подбора имен для детей, но с самого детства мы были просто Белла и Эва.   
\- Меня зовут Майк, - представился парень.  
\- Круто. Тебе куда?  
\- М-мне во второй корпус, - похоже Майк не ожидал моего вопроса.  
\- А нам в администрацию. Увидимся, - я похлопала его по плечу и мы с Беллой пошли по уже знакомому пути. Сестра не выглядела напуганной, но думаю этот Каллен заставил ее понервничать.   
\- Что это было? - спросила я, внимательно смотря на Беллу.  
\- Ты про что?  
\- Белла, не строй дуру, ты поняла про что я.  
\- Да я так-то сама не знаю. Я просто села, а он так странно на меня пялился. Как-будто я ему что-то сказала или сделала не то.   
\- Хотя я ему ничего не сделала! - Белла растеряно смотрела на меня. После довольно не плохого приема у остальных одноклассников, этот Каллен привнес в наш день немного неразберихи.  
\- Может получиться поменять расписание? Изменим хотя бы биологию на что-то другое, - предложила я.  
\- Я не думаю, что у нас получиться изменить расписание у двоих.  
\- Тогда изменим только у тебя!  
\- А как же ты? А если он и на тебя будет так пялиться? - Белла недовольно посмотрела на меня, - Ты его не знаешь, так что не надо говорить мне, что ты с ним справишься!  
\- Ладно, может я и не справлюсь, но наш папа — шериф, если ты вдруг забыла, - точно справиться!  
Сестре как и мне не хотелось бы вмешивать сюда отца, но если этот Каллен будет и дальше так себя вести, то у нас не будет выбора. Хотя, может стоит поговорить с его братьями и сестрами?  
\- Пойдем скорее в администрацию, надо сдать формуляры и мы сможем уехать домой! - сказала Белла и потянула меня в административное крыло.  
Там мы вновь увидели того самого Каллена, который о чем-то спорил с администратором. Переглянувшись, мы замерли прислушиваясь к диалогу. Похоже, парень пытался как-то изменить свое расписание и передвинуть урок биологии. Администратор лишь покачала головой и сказала что ничего не изменить.  
\- Простите за неудобство. Видимо действительно ничего поделать нельзя, - низким голосом произнес Каллен и вышел из администрации, мельком глядя на нас. Отдав формуляры, мы пошли к пикапу, каждая думая о своем.  
\- В следующий раз я сяду на биологии с ним, - сказала я, залезая в пикап.  
\- Нет, Эва, не надо!  
\- Белла, лучше посиди с Анжелой. Я не думаю, что он опять будет так странно себя вести, но рисковать тобой не хочу.  
Мне от его взглядов ничего не будет, а вот подвергать такому странному испытанию сестру не хотелось. Белла была более чувствительней меня, думаю сегодняшняя биология и так ее измотала. Мы без проблем выехали со школьной стоянки и поехали домой. За окном начинался дождь. Опять. _  
_


	2. Странности

Второй день нашей школьной жизни прошел довольно не плохо. На химии и философии я вновь сидела с Тео. Оказалось у нас довольно общего, от любимых фильмов до музыкальных групп. Тео рассказал, что он капитан школьной сборной по плаванию, а я пообещала, что схожу к нему на соревнование.  
Белла была напряжена все утро и успокоилась, когда зайдя в столовую не увидела Эдварда Каллена. Но, зато была вся остальная семейка, которая безэмоционально пялилась в свои подносы. Может они болеют чем-то, вон какие бледные?!  
На физкультуре нам выдали форму и разрешили посидеть этот урок. Белла со своей хронической неуклюжестью предпочла сидеть, в то время как я с удовольствием присоединилась к игре в волейбол. В Финиксе я была капитаном школьной сборной, так что думаю и здесь смогу влиться в команду, даже в середине сезона. Как и ожидалось, мою игру заметили и пригласили на завтрашнюю тренировку.  
После физкультуры я быстро переоделась и мы поехали в супермаркет, так как оказалось, что папа ничего не умеет готовить. Еще в первый день нашего приезда мы распределили домашние обязанности, так что вся готовка была на Белле, в то время как на мне лежала уборка. Купив все нужное и не нужное мы отправились домой. Пока Белла что-то готовила, я ответила маме по электронной почте, что с нами все хорошо и классно. Она требовала все подробности, так что пришлось настрочить ей длинное письмо. Переодевшись в шорты и старую футболку я все-таки достала несколько вещей из коробок, которые валялись по всей комнате. Видимо, разложить вещи все-таки придется, нравиться мне это или нет. Белла предложила почитать в слух «Грозовой перевал», который мы уже читали несколько месяцев назад. В Форксе программа немного отставала от Финикса, поэтому нам придется еще недельку, а может и две, послушать то, что мы давно прошли. Белла выразительно читала в слух «Грозовой перевал» в то время как я обменивалась впечатлениями о новой школе Сьюзи в чате. Она переехала год назад в Порт-Анджелес и мы общались в основном через интернет. Узнав, что я буду всего лишь в часе езды от нее, подруга уже пригласила меня на ночевку, обещая море развлечений. Вскоре пришел папа и Белла побежала его встречать, а мне пришлось попрощаться с подругой.  
\- Привет! - я приобняла и поцеловала папу в щеку. Отец пошел переодеваться, а мы стали готовить овощной салат  
Через несколько минут салат был готов, а сестра достала запеченный картофель и отбивные. Позвав папу, мы уселись за стол и стали ужинать.  
\- Как школа? Успели завести друзей? - спросил Чарли.  
\- Школа как школа, - пожала плечами я.  
\- Мы успели познакомиться с некоторыми ребятами,я сижу на некоторых предметах с Джессикой и Майком.  
\- Майк - это, наверное, Майк Ньютон. Он из хорошей семьи, славный парень.   
\- А Калленов ты знаешь? - тихо спросила Белла.  
\- Конечно! Славная семья, а доктор Каллен отличный специалист.  
\- В школе они не особо популярны, - заметила я, делая глоток воды.  
\- Это было ожидаемо, - пробурчал Чарли, — доктор Каллен — замечательный специалист, да еще и с таким золотым сердцем! Они с женой не скрывали, что эти дети приемные, но стоить заметить, что в отличии от тех кто живет здесь уже давно, Каллены ни разу не проявили себя как невоспитанные дети! Просто они не очень давно в городе, а болтать о ком-то нужно!  
\- Не волнуйся, на несколько недель все забудут о них, ведь приехали две новые сочные новости, - улыбнулась я.  
Папа обеспокоенно посмотрел на нас с сестрой:  
\- Вас кто-то обсуждает?  
-Нет, кон… - начала было Белла.  
\- Разумеется, обсуждают. Но это просто пустые сплетни, ничего большего, - перебила я.   
Чарли немного расслабился, а Белла недовольно посмотрела на меня. Боже, что такого я сказала? Такую реакцию в новой школе стоило бы ожидать.  
\- Спасибо! - отец доел свою порцию и, поставив тарелку в раковину, пошел в гостиную. Через несколько секунд послышался шум телевизора. Белла помогла мне помыть посуду и мы пошли делать домашнюю работу по тригонометрии. Через час с уроками было покончено и я ушла к себе в комнату. Вскоре заглянул папа и пожелал мне спокойной ночи. Через пятнадцать минут послышался храп из его комнаты, а я приоткрыла окно чтобы проветрить комнату. На улице не очень ярко горел одинокий фонарь и было так тихо, что я слышала как тикает мой будильник. Отец жил практически отдельно от всех жителей городка, наш дом окружали маленькие палисадники.   
Еще немного подышав морозным воздухом, я закрыла окно и улеглась в кровать. Смотря на унылые стены, мне пришла идея о том, что можно будет сделать в этой комнате небольшой ремонт и купить классные занавески.  
Остаток недели прошел отлично! Нас с Беллой уже знала вся школа хотя общались мы в основном с теми, с кем познакомились в первый день. Я сходила на тренировку по волейболу и мне дали место в команде, хотя пока что на скамейке запасных. Было непривычно сидеть на скамейки запасных, учитывая, что я всегда была в самом эпицентре игры. Белла постаралась меня утешить, утверждая, что я обязательно вновь стану капитаном. Кстати, капитаном команда на данный момент была Джессика. Она меня немного выбешивала, но ради сестры я старалась не обращать на это внимание. Майк Ньютон тоже решил активно общаться с нами. Судя по всему, он рассчитывал стать кому-то из нас парнем, в то время как мы с сестрой не особо горели этим желанием. С начала Майк пытался подкатить ко мне, но я всеми фибрами моей души показывала, что мне это не нужно. Видимо решив, что я последняя стерва и недостойна его любви, он переключил свое внимание на сестру. Белла была от этого не в восторге, но предпочитала тактично не замечать его подкатов. Но как только от меня отцепился Майк, появился Тайлер Кроули, который был слишком самоуверенным и пер как танк, с намерением сделать меня его девушкой. Мои намеки на отстать он не понимал или игнорировал, так что я просто стала стараться избегать его общества. Конечно, проще было бы сказать ему все в лицо, но Белла попросила не портить отношения с учениками в новой школе. К слову о плохих отношениях, Эдвард Каллен больше не появлялся, так что на биологии я наслаждалась одиночеством, рисуя всякие глупые картинки и незаметно слушая музыку в наушниках, все равно ничего нового мы не проходили.  
В субботу мы съездили в строительный магазин и купили четыре банки краски оттенка «Небесная лазурь». Включив музыку погромче, мы с сестрой активно красили стены в моей комнате. Краски немного осталось, так что мы покрасили одну стену в комнате Беллы. Краска высохла быстро, так что пока сестра готовила ужин, я расклеивала по комнате плакаты, рисунки и фотографии. В воскресенье пошел дождь, поэтому мы с Беллой решили не выходить из дома и смотрели всякие глупые шоу по телевизору, а потом приготовили рататуй на ужин. Сестра рано пошла спать, а я болтала с Сьюзи в чате, обсуждая школы, пока не заметила, что уже час ночи. Пришлось быстро прощаться и лечь спать, что бы завтра не ходить как зомби.  
В понедельник после английского пошел снег. До этого я видела его только по телевизору, поэтому как завороженная рассматривала маленькие снежинки, которые падали мне на куртку. Белла моего восторга не разделяла и поспешила на испанский. На улице я тоже не задержалась, так как парни начали бросаться снежками друг в друга, а попасть в этот бой у меня не было никакого желания. К моему удивлению, на испанском вместо Лиззи, моей прежней соседки, меня ждал Тео.  
\- Привет!  
\- Привет. А где Лиззи?  
\- Решил поменяться с ней местами, ты же не против? - парень выжидающе посмотрел на меня.  
\- Мне не жалко, - пожала плечами я. Мне было непривычно видеть такое рвение сидеть со мной, так как в Финиксе я сидела либо одна, либо с Беллой или Сьюзи.   
\- Кстати, - Тео достал из рюкзака диск и положил передо мной, - я его нашел!  
Я с трепетом стала рассматривать эксклюзивный диск альбома «Favourite Worst Nightmare” группы Arctic Monkeys c двумя бонус-треками.  
\- Круто! Как ты его получил?  
\- Мой папа тоже увлекается музыкой, так что он помогает пополнить мне музыкальную коллекцию. Кстати, - Тео немного смущенно улыбнулся, - у нас есть дома пластиночный проигрыватель, так что если хочешь можем вместе послушать на нем что-нибудь.  
Я хотела его поблагодарить, но тут прозвучал звонок на урок и пришлось замолчать. Мне искренне захотелось поблагодарить Тео, так что я вырвала небольшой клочок бумаги и написала ему «Спасибо за приглашение!», пририсовав рядом смешную рожицу. Тим так ярко улыбнулся, получив от меня записку, что даже наша учительница это заметила и поспешила проверить, что у нас там такого веселого. Пришлось быстро выбросить ее под парту и погрузиться в изучение испанского.  
После истории, где я сидела с сестрой, мы с Беллой, Джессикой и Тео побежали в столовую. Тео героически защищал нас от снежков, пока мы бежали. Зайдя в столовую мы сразу направились за едой. Я стояла за сестрой, когда заметила, что она странно застыла, смотря куда-то в сторону. Проследив за ее взглядом, я увидела Калленов, которые радостно смеялись. Их было пятеро.  
\- Вы чего застыли? - Джессика недовольно пробурчала за моей спиной, но я не обратила на это внимание.  
\- Белла, - я взяла сестру чуть выше локтя, - все нормально?  
\- Да, все нормально. Есть не хочется, возьму только содовой, - Белла резко отвернулась от Калленов.  
Взяв содовой сестра пошла за привычный для нас столик. Вскоре и я к ней присоединилась. Хорошее настроение, которое обеспечил мне Тео как ветром сдуло. Белла нервно смотрела на стол Калленов, в то время как я угрюмо жевала сандвич. Следующим уроком стояла биология, и хотя сестра сейчас сидела с Анжелой, я все равно волновалась за нее. Видимо этот Эдвард произвел на нее неизгладимое впечатление.  
На урок мы шли не спеша. Белла задумчиво кусала губы, в то время как я старалась придумать примерный план действий. Если Эдвард будет зло пялится на меня, то я скажу, что это неприлично и вообще он может пойти так далеко и так надолго, что мы не увидим его до выпускного. Выпускного моих будущих детей, если они, конечно же, будут. Когда мы добрались до класса, то у меня было заготовлено несколько хлестких фраз. Лучше Эдварду все-таки молчать и смотреть куда угодно, но только не на меня или сестру.  
Каллена не было, когда мы зашли в класс, но он появился за несколько минут до звонка. Громко отодвинув стул он сел на соседнее место, пока я разговаривала с соседкой на соседнем ряду. Разговор был не долгим, поэтому я все-таки развернулась к своей парте.  
\- Привет! - прозвучал низкий голос.  
Я настороженно посмотрела на парня. Он улыбался, хотя глаза тоже были настороженными.  
\- Меня зовут Эдвард Каллен, - сказал парень, - а ты, наверное, Эва Свон?  
Меня смущала эта внезапная радушность от человека, который сверлил мою сестру ненавидящим взглядом на прошлой неделе. Что-то тут не так!  
\- Эванджелина, - поправила его я.  
\- Я думал, что ты предпочитаешь Эва, - удивленно сказал парень.  
\- Смотря кто со мной разговаривает, - я с вызовом посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\- Ясно, - произнес парень.  
К счастью, начался урок. Сегодня была лабораторная, которую надо было сделать в паре с соседом. К своему счастью, я уже делала ее в другой школе.  
\- Можете начинать! - сказала мистер Баннер.  
\- Дамы вперед? - сказал мой сосед.  
Я решительно взяла микроскоп и вставила первый препарат:  
\- Профаза, - сказала я, посмотрев в окуляр, а потом сделала пометку на полях моей тетради.  
\- Можно мне? - Каллен протянул свою руку за микроскопом.  
Я пододвинула его к нему, а сама приготовила следующий препарат.  
\- Профаза, - согласился со мной парень и записал результат в колонку. Подчерк у него был интересный: больше похожий на каллиграфический со множеством всяких завитушек. Я видела такие украшения, когда мы с Беллой делали проект по истории о переписках известных людей в начале XX века.  
\- Второй препарат, пожалуйста, - протянул руку Каллен.   
Я аккуратно передала препарат и убрала первый образец в коробку.  
\- Анафаза, - сказал он и потянулся записать результат в колонку.  
\- Это вообще-то парная работа, - заметила я, и пододвинула микроскоп к себе. Каллен был прав.  
\- Третий образец? - вытянула руку я, не отрывая взгляд от микроскопа. Мой сосед, вставил препарат, а я рассмотрела результат, - интерфаза!  
Я подвинула микроскоп к парню. Он взглянул в окуляр, а потом согласно кивнул и записал результат.  
Через минуту мы закончили работу. Я посмотрела на сестру, которая о чем-то шепталась с Анжелой и заметила, что мой сосед тоже смотрит на нее. Хоть взгляд был и не злобным, но я все равно напряглась, вспоминая придуманные перед уроком фразочки.  
Мистер Баннер подошел к нашей парте и стала проверять ответы.  
\- Эдвард, надо было и Эванджелине дать поработать! - сказал учитель.  
\- Она определила три фазы из пяти, - ответил мой сосед по парте.  
\- Ты уже делала эту лабораторную? - догадался Баннер.  
\- Да. Только на сиговой бластуле.  
Учитель кивнул и ушел к другим ученикам, а мой сосед вновь заговорил:  
\- Ты любишь снег?  
Я немного растерялась от его вопроса, но вовремя взяла себя в руки:  
\- Я его сегодня впервые в живую увидела, если честно, так что пока что не могу сказать ничего конкретного. Снежинки очень красивые.  
\- А как тебе холод?  
\- Не привычно.  
\- Тогда почему вы приехали? - требовательно спросил Каллен.  
\- Это как бы не твое дело, - высокомерно ответила я.  
Между нами вновь возникла пауза. Я старалась не злиться на этого Каллена, поэтому задумчиво рассматривала плакаты на стене чтобы отвлечься.  
\- Прости, это действительно не мое дело, просто мне стало интересно.  
\- Ну, я же не обязана отвечать на любые твои вопросы, - пожала плечами я, - ты же на мои не ответишь.  
\- Ну, а вдруг отвечу, - улыбнулся парень.  
\- Почему в прошлый понедельник ты пялился на мою сестру как-будто хотел ее убить? - без промедления спросила я свой главный вопрос.  
На секунду его дружелюбная маска спала и я увидела, что он растерялся. Но он быстро взял себя в руки и уставился в учебник.  
\- Говорила же, что не ответишь, - пробормотала я и стала смотреть на мистера Баннера, который начал объяснять и показывать фазы митоза.  
Несколько раз я чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд Каллена, но предпочла его игнорировать.  
\- Прости, что доставил тебе и твоей сестре неудобство. Мне жаль, что я произвел такое впечатление, - внезапно сказала Каллен под самый конец урока.  
\- Ее зовут Белла. Слабо извиниться перед ней? - спросила я, усмехнувшись. Все-таки он виноват прежде всего перед ней.  
Каллен бросил быстрый взгляд на сестру, но тут прозвенел звонок и он выскочил из класса.  
\- Как прошло? - тихо спросила Белла, подходя ко мне.  
Я собрала вещи в рюкзак и пожала плечами:  
\- Не понятно. Посмотрим, что будет дальше.  
Мы быстро запрыгнули в пикап и поехали домой. У выезда я заметила, что Каллен пристально смотрит на нас. Белла быстро отвернулась, покрываясь румянцем, ну, а я вернула ему такой же пристальный взгляд. Интересно, что он сделает дальше?


End file.
